


Of Hot Days and Missing Tools

by Frozen_Fortune



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Fortune/pseuds/Frozen_Fortune
Summary: A heat wave has struck. What are out favorite demons to do? What do you mean the air conditioner broke?And now there's a tool thief on the prowl?





	Of Hot Days and Missing Tools

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: It's a bit wacky

"If it get any 'otter, I'm gonna melt right outa ma skivvies."

Chu couldn't take the heat anymore. The thermometer read that it was almost 80 degrees in the house. It was still just morning. Last night had been too hot for any of the house's residents to sleep. Touya had tried to keep the house cool. The poor little ice demon just couldn't handle trying to keep a constant temperature for such an extended period of time.

Touya would have been happy to turn the house into a winter wonder land but he would be the only one comfortable then. Everyone else would either be burning up or freezing to death. If only the dang air conditioner hadn't up and died. 

With the heat wave that they were currently dealing with, they would rather go through another month of Genkai's training then trying to live in this unbearable heat.

"Damned hunk ‘a metal." Chu swore. It had died yesterday morning when Jin had tried to turn it on. It had turned on, but right as Jin went to open the fridge, it made a loud POW followed by sputtering. Then it died. Ever since, it had been silent.

Suzuki had said that he might be able to fix it if he could get a hold of a mechanic book for AC units. That had caused a minor argument to break out as to who would get to go to the air conditioned store to find the book. 

In the end, Suzuki and Touya had won. They both knew what they were going to look for and where to look for it. That, and they wouldn't be distracted by 'shiny' things while there.

They had left about half an hour ago to the nearest town. It was no telling how long until they got back. Knowing them, they would probably hang around in the cool store for a while.

Jin, Rinku, and Shishi were probably up stairs trying to get some sleep while it was still the cooler part of the day.

Chu just couldn't take it anymore. Yesterday evening had been his breaking point. The heat mixed with the humidity had taken its toll on the Aura Alchemist. The heat had also made everyone moody. Even Touya was getting a bit snappy. Chu had made the comment that everyone had been 'panzy-fied' by the human world luxury, but truth be told, none of them could really put up with the heat that well to begin with.

He could deal with the heat better then he could with seeing poor little Rinku suffering. His little buddy had been struck with heat exhaustion and almost looked feverish. The poor kid didn't need to be though this.

Chu was now standing in the kitchen where the offending machine was placed in the wall. He had come to get a drink of water. Alcohol would end up making him thirstier then he already was, not to mention the fact that he didn't want to be dehydrated along with being hot.

That stupid air conditioner was mocking him. It just sat there and laughed at him. No one gets away with laughing the great drunken warrior other than his friends.

"Work damn ya!" Chu said as he tried to fix the wretched machine the only way he knew how. By hitting it.

WHAM!

That didn't seem to work. He jiggled the knobs a bit but it didn't so much as utter a peep.

WHAM!!

That time he hit it a little bit harder. It still didn't effect it any. Hitting the TV always worked when it acted screwy, why wouldn’t it work with the AC? Maybe if he hit it a little bit harder.

WHAM!!!

Did it work? It was now making a creaking noise. Wait a second, that wasn't the air conditioner...

Before Chu had time to react, the entire air conditioning unit had fallen out of the wall with a loud metallic bang as it landed in the yard below.

Whoops... He was definitely going to get a lecture about this one.

"What in the world was THAT?" Rinku asked as he entered the kitchen with Shishi and Jin following behind.

"Biggy done an went an knocked a hole in th' wall!” Jin laughed as he pointed at the very noticeable hole leading outside. “Ooooo biggy, you in trouble." Finally, Jin wasn't going to be the one in trouble this time.

"I didn't mean ta! Was an accident!" Chu was about to try to explain what had happened when everyone heard the front door close.

In walked Touya and Suzuki.

"We found the book along with some of the tools that we will need to fix... What in the hell happened here!!" Suzuki gapped at the large hole in the wall. "We were only gone about half an hour!"

Touya gave Jin a dissatisfied look. "Uh-un. Was biggy." Jin said as he pointed at his larger friend.

"Chu!! What the hell did you do?!" Suzuki shouted, hands on his hips, bag of recent goodies discarded on the table.

"I was jus' tryin ta fix it."

"How?! By hitting it?!"

".... Yeah.... It works for tha TV."

"It isn't the TV! Hitting the TV only works because the reception is bad! You just knocked an entire AC unit out of the wall! Who knows how long it'll take me to fix it now! Don't you ever think before you act?! I can't believe you! Why does this always happen when I leave?!"

"Right now, all your gripeing's 'bout as useful as tits on a bull. It was a'ready broke."

Rinku couldn’t help but be embarrassed by Chu's comment. It was most likely because he was like a father figure to the young demon. Parent figures always find a way to embarrass their children.

"Ok children. What's done is done. It's going to get much hotter so we should try to get it fixed soon." Touya was always the voice of reason.

"Ok, fine. I'll try to fix it. If Chu didn't destroy it completely." Suzuki shot a glare at Chu.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" This is why he slept most of the time, it kept him out of trouble.

It wasn't as bad as Chu thought it was going to be. Just a bit of yelling, nothing serious. 

For a second, he thought that someone might try to 'ground' him or something. It wasn't uncommon in this house. Jin had it happen quite a few times along with Rinku.

As the day went on, the temperature continued to rise.

Suzuki had brought his tools outside so he could work on the unit without having to haul it into the house, down the stairs, fix it in the basement, bring it back up the stairs, fix the wall, then put it back. It would be easier to fix it in the yard then have Chu lift it back into the hole so they could set it back into place. So there he sat in the yard working on the heap of metal.

The sun was joyfully shining down on everyone with good cheer for how beautiful a day it was. Oh who are we kidding. The sun was trying to fry everything it could find like a child with a magnifying glass on ants.

Rinku and Jin couldn't take being stuck in the hot house any longer, so they had hooked up the sprinkler and were currently jumping through it with childish glee, on occasion picking it up to spray the other. They had also set up a kiddy pool to splash in. Where the kiddy pool had come from was a mystery, but no one really cared. Of course Jin had to wear a bandanna on his head to hide his horn from prying eyes, just in case their neighbors happen to have a pair of binoculars lying around begging to be used. Jin didn't care at the moment. He was wet and cool.

Chu was napping under a large tree in the shade. It was still a warm spot, but it was cooler then inside the house because of the soft breeze. He wanted to be close enough to keep an eye on Rinku and Jin, but far enough away as to not be soaked with water. This was the perfect spot. So perfect in fact, he had dosed off.

Who knew what Shishi was doing. He was probably in the house talking on the phone with some girl. He was always on the phone, unless he was grooming. He had tried to do both at the same time once but it hadn’t turned out as great as he had hoped.

A few weeks prior, Shishi had been talking on the phone while he was ironing his hair one day (Ah the wonders of human hair products) when Jin and Rinku had held a race to the upstairs bathroom. Chu had locked the door of the one downstairs so he could shower. Shishi had been in the way when Jin and Rinku had come rushing through the door for the small room at the end that had the toilet, which ended up in him getting bulldozed by two demons.

Shishi dropped both the phone and the iron, but he had tried to catch the phone while it was still airborne. Little did the samurai know at the moment was that the iron had become tangled in his hair and was now burning it. He ended up tossing the phone across the room and into the bath tub when he had discovered the iron still in his hair. 

Several screams could be heard from both Shishi and Jin as they had tried to get the hot piece of metal from the vain demon's hair. Jin ended up yanking out a wad of Shishi's hair when he pulled the iron to stop the burning affect.

Needless to say, Shishi only did one thing at a time now. With Rinku and Jin lurking about, anything can be turned dangerous.

Touya was sitting in the sun room reading a book. The heat was getting to the small ice demon. Normally his unusually low body temperature kept him cool in the heat, but he had used up a lot of his energy trying to keep the house cool for his friends. 

Touya sat his book down on his seat and walked outside into the blazing sun. Suzuki looked up from what he was doing for a moment and went back to working again. Jin and Rinku didn't even notice him. They were too busy having fun in the water. That's when he charged.

Jin was knocked out of the sprinkler faster than he could think the words O shit. Rinku couldn't help but laugh at this unusual site.

There stood Touya right over the water sprinkler, letting the water spray up at him between his legs. He was completely clothed which at the beginning made it look like he had wet his pants. The oddest part was, Touya had a contented look planted on his face. The little ice demon must like to play in the water. That or he'd completely lost it.

Jin stood up and shook off some of the muddy water that he had landed in. How dare the little ice master do that to the master of the wind. Touya was going to pay.

Jin grabbed the soaking wet ice master and tackled him into the kiddy pool. They splashed around trying to get the other pinned in the shallow water. Rinku was doubled over in laughter watching the ex-shinobis.

Chu had woke to the sound of Rinku's laughter and the ninja's water combat. Rinku had then taken the sprinkler off the end of the hose and was now spraying the two ninja masters. Water and small pieces of ice were now flying everywhere. Chu had to do something.

Rinku was busy spraying the twisting and flailing ninja when Chu came up behind him. He had a stern look on his face.

"Rinku. Give me tha watt'er hose." There was no room for argument with his tone of voice. Rinku bowed his head and did as he was told.

Rinku didn't expect to be squirted from head to toe with the hose that Chu now held.

Suzuki watched as Chu chased Rinku around the yard with the hose and Touya and Jin continued to battle in the small pool. How the pool was still intact was beyond him. All this water play was making him thirsty.

 

Suzuki was enjoying his drink in the kitchen when he heard a loud yell followed by a splash. He looked out the window to see Chu lying in the pool on top of Touya with Jin and Rinku spraying them with the hose. Those two could probably rule the world if they wanted it bad enough.

A moment later, in walked a soaking wet Touya followed by a dripping Chu. Rinku was playing in the sprinkler again while Jin was lying in the pool.

"I'm going to change." Was all Touya said as he left the room. The blue haired ice master was a site. Dripping wet from head to toe, his hair sticking out everywhere and plastered to his face, and smiling about it. Where's a camera when you need one?

Chuu grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked out of the room also. Hopefully to change as well. If he sat on the couch while he was still wet, Suzuki was going to kill the drunkard.

Suzuki had walked back outside after he was done with his drink and went back to the broken air conditioner. Something was missing. But what? He just knew something was now gone...

His screw driver! That's what was missing.

"Ok! Which one of you two took it?"

"Took wha'?" Jin said as he looked upside down from his spot in the pool.

"My screw driver! It's missing and you two were the only ones out here that would take it."

"The dog ate it!"

Suzuki glared at Rinku. "We don't have a dog, Rinku."

"I didn't say we did. A dog came up and took it."

"You expect me to believe that some dog come over to my tool box and ate a screw driver?"

"Well, it did!"

Suzuki let out a groan. They just won't grow up. He went back inside to get his spare screw driver. When he came back out the door he saw Rinku and Jin giving each other strange looks.

This time his hammer was missing.

"That's it! Hand them back over right now and you two won't be in any trouble."

"But tha doggie ate both of 'em!"

"Jin, grow up and give them back! I need them to fix this thing!"

"We don have 'em tho'!" Jin looked as though he might be telling the truth, but he was pretty good at covering for Rinku.

"Fine! The invisible dog ate them! He had better bring them back!" With that, Suzuki stormed back into the house right past Touya in the sun room, who was now reading his book again.

Touya had heard what Jin and Rinku had told Suzuki. They had the wildest imaginations. Touya looked up to see both Jin and Rinku staring at where Suzuki's tool box sat. Curious, he got up and walked over to the window to see what they were staring at.

He didn't believe it. There stood the neighbor’s dog with a wrench in its mouth. It looked at Jin and Rinku before turning and trotting off around the corner of the house.

Touya walked into the kitchen to tell Suzuki what he had saw when he spotted Suzuki looking out the hole in the wall.

"Well I'll be damned. They were telling the truth."

"They say that fact is stranger than fiction." Was Touya's reply. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll think of something. I always do."

A few minutes later, Jin and Rinku had come back inside to change but hadn’t expected Suzuki to say that he believed them. They were in shock as they walked out of the kitchen.

Not long after Touya had finished his book Suzuki had called him into the kitchen.

"I want you to see what a beautiful genius like myself is capable of."

Touya looked out the hole in the wall for a moment. Nothing looked any different. Here came the dog, straight for the tool box.

As the dog reached for the pair of wire cutters, it was met with a bolt of electricity that leapt from the metal tools.

YIPE!!!!

The dog took off running for home with its tail in between its legs. Suzuki threw his head back and did his famous laugh.

"What exactly did you do?"

"I hooked my tool box up to the house's power supply! It only took me about 5 minutes to rig it up." More laughter.

"Well, it solved the problem.” Touya looked over at Suzuki “Here's a question though. How do you turn it off?"

Suzuki stared at him for a moment.

".... Damn it!!"


End file.
